


Protection

by theredplace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angry Dean Winchester, Begging Dean Winchester, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean Winchester, Broken Dean Winchester, Chains, Come as Lube, Comeplay, Crying Dean Winchester, Force Choking, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Orgasm, Hand Jobs, Helpless Dean Winchester, Hurt Dean Winchester, I'm Going To Hell For This, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kidnapped Dean Winchester, Light Sadism, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Out Of Character Castiel, Out of Character Dean Winchester, Possessive Castiel, Praise Kink, Protective Castiel, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sarcastic Dean Winchester, Spells & Enchantments, Spit As Lube, Starvation, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Weak Dean Winchester, Yandere, Yandere Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-06-17 07:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15456402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theredplace/pseuds/theredplace
Summary: Dean has been trapped in a pitch black room with his arms tied together for a few weeks. After spending all this time alone in the dark, he finally meets his captor and is surprised to find that it is Castiel who had brought him there in the first place.WARNING: This is very graphic and contains rape/non-con elements and has mentions of self-harm. If you are not comfortable with either of those, then I suggest you skip this story.





	1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Originally, this was going to be a one-shot, but I've received a few comments saying that they wanted to see more of this, so I decided to make this a multi-chapter story. Since I started out thinking there was only going to be one chapter for 'Protection", I have to come up with a deeper plot. This takes place shortly after Castiel is introduced in season 4 so there will be spoilers for that season. Enjoy._

* * *

 

Clink. Clink. Clink.

Dean’s joints ached from the prolonged kneeling on the cement floor, His shoulders weren’t faring so well either; both arms were strung up and tied together like he was poultry about to be offered up to the slaughter.

He had no idea where he was; the room he was in was pitch black. Dean had no way of telling time. No windows or clocks in sight. He had wrung his voice wrought from screaming at the very top of his lungs to voice his threats and distaste of the situation.

Now, Dean was skilled at houdini-ing out of cuffs. It was no problem for him, but he simply couldn’t break free from this particular pair. He had tried many times and failed just as many. Dean presumed they had to be enchanted. A few times someone had walked into the room, but it was too dark to tell who. Dean had yelled at them and when that tactic didn’t work, he softened up his tone and attempted to charm and manipulate the person into letting him go. Obviously it did not work. The only noises he has heard for the past however long he has been here were the clinking of his cuffs, his own straining voice, and low, gravelly chuckles from his captor.

Sure, many people had it out for him and his brother for many reasons. But considering his current placement, he deduced that they either had vengeance towards him solely, or they had taken both of them and kept them separated from each other.

The sound of a heavy door creaking open caught Dean’s attention. “Hey, where have you been? You know I’ve been missin’ you!” he spat sarcastically. His throat felt like sandpaper.

As per usual, he was greeted with silence. Soft and methodical footsteps made their way to Dean and halted in front of him. Cold calloused hands settled themselves on the sides of Dean’s neck, bringing a shutter from the man.

“You just gonna stare?” Dean grinned spitefully.

“You haven’t been eating, Dean,” the stranger spoke.

Dean’s breath caught in his chest. “C.. Cas?”

“That is my name. Hello, Dean.” The bulb above them flickered to life and covered the room in a soft yellow glow.

Dean winced and shut his eyes from the sudden exposure. “Cas, what the hell is going on here? Are you in on this? What the hell?” Dean coughed from the overuse of his voice.

“Shh, shh, shh,” Castiel softly cooed and gently ran his fingers over the nape of Dean’s neck. “Don’t speak. Your voice needs to heal.”

“If you really cared that much about it then you could heal it with your angel mojo bull-crap!” Dean was pissed beyond belief. Not entirely surprised since all angels seemed to be douches, but he was more or less extremely angry. “Cas, I swear if you don’t let me out-”

“You will what, Dean?” Castiel crooked his head to the side innocently. “Break those chains around your wrists?”

“Once I’m out of here, I will kick your sorry ass-”

A hard slap across Dean’s cheek stopped him from threatening Castiel any further. A red and angry handprint (similar to the one on his shoulder) stung his face. “Dean, you know that intimidation does not work on me.” Castiel stroked over the tufts of hair on Dean’s head and watched him with curious eyes. “You are trapped in the binding of Gleipnir: an unbreakable chain. I went through many hardships to attain this. You cannot possibly escape this unless I wanted you to.”

“The chain of what?” Despite the punishment that he has been handed out, Dean still continued to struggle and kick at Castiel’s legs rebelliously.

However, Castiel’s knees didn’t even buckle. “Dean, stop this foolish nonsense.” He wrapped both hands around Dean’s neck and began to squeeze at it, cutting the supply of fresh air to his lungs. “The binding of Gleipnir was made by the cosmos millenniums ago.” Dean thrashed in his chains and gasped for air like a fish out of water. “It was created with the sound of a feline’s footsteps, the beard of a woman, the roots of mountains, the breath of a fish, and the spittle of a bird.” Saliva dripped from the corners of Dean’s mouth as his struggling grew more violent and spasmic. His eyes felt like they were going to pop from their sockets and black fuzzy dots filled his vision. Castiel finally let go of Dean and watched his pet heave and wheeze. “It’s futile to try and escape.”

“Why.. why-” Dean coughed, his voice mangled further from Castiel’s earlier ministrations. “Why the hell am I here?”

Castiel brushed a thumb over Dean’s open lips thoughtfully, smearing spit along his mouth. “Humans are interesting… Especially you, Dean.” He withdrew his hands from the man and brought out a small knife from his pocket and began to peel off the articles of clothing from Dean’s form. “Your bodies are so beautiful…” Castiel tossed Dean’s ruined green shirt aside. “My father crafted you well…” He slipped the knife back into his pocket and leaned down to unbutton Dean’s jeans. “Your bones, your structure… It’s all very breathtaking.”

“Hell no,” Dean squirmed as Castiel’s hand brushed over his exposed stomach. “Cas, I know you’re better than this! Angels aren’t supposed to kidnap people!” He tried kicking at Cas once again and was met with a death grip on one of his thighs. Dean felt his femur fracture from the angelic force and cried out with pain.

“Not usually, no.” Castiel squeezed Dean’s leg a little more, watching his reactions with wide, unblinking eyes. He reveled on hearing Dean’s submissive groans of agony. It gave him a sense of superiority. “But you’re different.” Castiel released his hold on Dean’s thigh and resumed unbuttoning the man’s jeans. He pulled them down his legs and let them pool around his ankles. “You care so much for others, especially your brother Sam. But you despise yourself so much, Dean.” Castiel ran his fingertips over the bumps of white scars littering Dean’s body. “I know that some of these wounds were self-inflicted.”

Dean’s eyes widened. “I wouldn’t do that. That’s weak…” His voice sounded a little bit more frail than before. Dean’s chest tightened up and he tried to swallow the lump of guilt down his throat.

“Dean, you cannot lie to me. I can see right through your facade,” Castiel spoke to Dean as if he were made of glass. “I’ve been watching over you ever since you left your mother’s womb. I know everything about you,” he stroked Dean’s cheek. “It’s my duty to protect you and now, I can do that even better than before with you here.”

“Yeah, stellar job at that,” Dean grinned sarcastically, making the effort to change the topic. “I only died and was sent to Hell under your watch. Bravo.”

“I did raise you from perdition, did I not?” Castiel skimmed his palm over the handprint on Dean’s arm.

“40 years later,” Dean reminded bitterly.

Castiel stared at Dean for a moment in silence, then knelt down to be eye level with the man. “I waited for the right time to retrieve you,” he answered. Castiel then curled his fingers around the waistband of Dean’s grey boxers.

“Woah, woah,” Dean glared. “Think this over before you do anything, Cas. This isn’t you, I know it’s not. Don’t do this…” he pleaded. He couldn’t believe that all this time he was stuck down here in chains that this was all Cas’ doing the entire time. Castiel had stolen him and held him hostage for his sick pleasure and warped version of his ‘dutiful job of protecting him’.

“I only ever watched humans from above. I only observed,” Castiel talked to himself mostly as he slowly pulled Dean’s boxers down. “I have watched you your whole life and only now I can talk and touch you. I won’t waste this opportunity to properly protect and care for you.”

“Then this is not how you do that!” Dean resisted, starting to thrash against Castiel once more. “You can go with me and Sammy on hunts, you can-you can help us protect the seals and stop Lilith from-”

“Shh, shh, Dean… You’re working yourself up unnecessarily.” Castiel let Dean’s boxers pool around his ankles and inspected all of Dean’s nude body. All of it was for his eyes only. “So beautiful…” He used his grace to harden Dean’s flaccid cock upright and gently touched the tip curiously.

Dean tilted his head back and shut his eyes, refusing to watch any of this. This was so wrong in so many ways. He felt like throwing up and like crying even. This act of ‘protection’ from Castiel reminded him of Hell. Just when he finally escapes that wretched place, he is sucked back in; by the being that had taken him out of Hell in the first place. “Cas, you don’t have to do this. You can still stop… Please don’t do this…” He instinctually bucked his hip at Cas’s caress and hated himself even more for that. His body was betraying him and Dean couldn’t do anything at all to flee. He was helpless and under the complete mercy of Castiel.

“I noticed that you liked touching yourself a lot. And that you also liked to copulate,” Castiel murmured as he circled his thumb around the slit. “I always wondered what that was like. It was fascinating to watch. Thank you for giving me the opportunity to finally see what it is like, Dean. I am grateful.”

Dean shut his eyes even tighter and inhaled deeply as he felt a small amount of pressure begin to built up in his stomach. Pre-come dripped out of his slit and down Castiel’s fingers. Cas eyed the substance and squished the pre-come in between his finger pads. It was a little watery, but still enjoyable to play around with. He coated his hand with the texture and used it as lubrication as he began to stroke up and down Dean’s cock.

“Ca… Cas, please stop,” Dean whimpered, voice wavering.

“No. I want to take care of you.” Castiel looked up at Dean as he continued to pump his cock. “Dean, look at me.” Dean shook his head, feeling the pressure of his upcoming orgasm build and build its way up. “Look at me,” Castiel commanded and squeezed at Dean’s injured thigh. Dean screamed at the pain, feeling hot tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

“Shh, shh, I know,” Castiel cooed and reached his free hand over to palm at Dean’s cheek. “I know it hurts. I want you to look at me pleasing you.” He watched as a tear slid down Dean’s freckled cheek. To alleviate the pain, Dean opened his watering eyes, seeing Castiel stroke at his cock. “There you go, Dean,” Castiel praised and released Dean’s injured leg.

Dean’s breathing hitched as the hot pressure in his core tightened up. He felt his thighs and abdomen clench as he finally spilt his seed all over himself. Dean moaned as he bucked his hips into Cas’s hand, letting wave after wave of his orgasm pass. His thighs and stomach had semen dripping down his glistening skin.

“So beautiful. I can see why my father is so proud of his creations,” Castiel whispered, dipping his fingers into Dean’s hot seed and proceeded to smear it up to his chest and neck. Dean heaved as he felt Castiel touch all over his body. “I want to see more of this.”

“N.. No… I can’t… I can’t. I can’t do this again, Cas,” Dean weeped as more tears flowed down his face.

“Yes you can,” Castiel nodded. “I know you can. You can do it for me. You can be a good boy for me, right?” He took his semen coated hands and lifted Dean’s legs over his shoulders. “My gorgeous boy… My gorgeous little pet…” Castiel softly traced his finger over Dean’s pink and puckered hole.

“Oh my god, no… Please don’t do that, please don’t!” Dean pleaded with all his might. “I can’t do that-I can’t!”

Castiel shushed Dean and scooped some come off of the man’s stomach and pressed it over Dean’s hole. “I know you’re scared. I know that. I’ll be careful not to break you.” He slipped one finger into Dean and sighed at the heat covering his index. “You’re very warm, Dean.”

Dean clenched himself around Castiel and cried out a “Stop you son of a bitch-you better stop!”

“Dean, I’ll end up injuring you if you keep squirming like that,” he warned and pressed another finger into him. Castiel noticed Dean’s quickly softening cock and used his grace to harden it back up. He reached deep into Dean and found the little bundle of nerves. “I know you want me to take care of you. I’ll make you feel better, Dean.” Castiel rubbed up against Dean’s prostate and found delight in hearing his pet’s moans.

“See? I’m taking such good care of you, Dean.” He assaulted his prostate vigorously, loving the groans he was pulling from Dean. Dean bucked down on Castiel’s fingers, his body wanting those hands to bring him back into a pure state of bliss while his mind was too busy being flabbergasted. “There you go, Dean. I knew you would appreciate my efforts,” Castiel praised. Dean could feel the pleasure deep down in his core build up and up again, and pounded himself down on those fingers, wanting more. He moaned as his balls tightened and he orgasmed once again. Dean’s hips bucked up as he spilled his seed all over himself and coated his drying semen with an extra layer.

“That’s it, Dean. I told you that you could handle this.” Castiel massassaged Dean’s prostate until he was completely spent of semen and retracted his fingers from his heat. “You never fail to impress me.”

Dean’s head was fuzzy and his body felt like jelly. His limbs shook from his two ejactulations and his head lolled back. Castiel gently placed Dean’s legs back on the ground and picked up the discarded green t-shirt off the floor. He wiped some of the seed off his body and admired how beautiful this man was. “So gorgeous…” Castiel murmured to himself and stood up. “Behave yourself. I will be back later to feed you.” He raked his fingers through Dean’s hair before turning the light bulb off. Castiel had left Dean by himself in the darkness, semi-coated in his own seed and naked.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I recently created a Tumblr page dedicated to my AO3 account so everyone can get a heads up when I post new chapters or new stories! I also made it so I can chat with you guys and answer some questions you might have. Check it out: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/theredplace-ao3_

_I also decided that writing shorter (but more frequent) chapters was easier than making longer (less frequent) ones so enjoy <3_

* * *

“Sam, even I know when to sleep,” Bobby closed the top of Sam’s grey laptop for him.

“Do you?”

“Well, you’re not gonna find him if you’ve got half a mind to do so.” Bobby handed Sam a beer and pulled a chair up next to him.

Sam twisted the cap off his beer and took a long sip of his drink. “It doesn’t make any sense. We’ve had cases before where someone disappeared out of thin air, but we usually find some sort of clue to go off on. But this time, there’s nothing at all. There’s usually sulfur, or...” Another long sip.

“I want to find him as badly as you do, but you’re working yourself dry. I’ll knock you out if I have to to make ‘ya go to sleep.” He wasn’t kidding.

Sam ran a hand through his hair and sighed. “I asked Cas to try and locate Dean, but he came up with nothing.” He placed the bottle down on the table and looked out the window. Sam has been spending every breath he took tracking down Dean’s footsteps. The last he saw his brother, Dean had went out for a grocery run and never came back. Sam had heard the purr of Dean’s car roar to life that night and drive off. It was only a 10 minute drive away and after an hour had passed, he called his phone and he didn’t get an answer. Sam ran outside with the intention of hot wiring a car and looking for Dean (since Dean had took the only car they had) and was stunned to find his brother’s car parked right outside their motel room without Dean in it. It was like he didn’t even leave the motel. Something fishy was going on and Sam was going to get to the bottom of this.

“Sam, we still gotta save those seals from breaking. We gotta multi-task here, and we need you to fuckin’ sleep so you either go to bed right now or i’ll take that,” Bobby pointed to a shotgun sitting by the kitchen counter. “-and hit you on your noggin.”

“Okay, okay,” Sam sighed dejectedly and stood up. He gulped down the last of his beer and headed off to Bobby’s couch to nap. Sam wasn’t even sure if he could fall asleep; his body was tired as hell but his mind wouldn’t stop racing. Maybe he should take up Bobby’s ‘I’ll hit you on the noggin’ offer.

* * *

“Dean, it’s bread and water. It’s not that difficult to consume,” Castiel waved a few bread rolls in front of Dean’s nose in hopes of appetizing the man.

“As they say, ‘man cannot live on bread alone’,” Dean cited bitterly. He refused to eat anything Castiel gave him. Dean had drank water from him before and luckily, it wasn’t laced with anything. Well, actually, Castiel kind of forced the water down his throat since Dean dismissed that too, but that wasn’t the point.

Castiel squinted his eyes at Dean. “I understand man has spiritual needs as well, Dean. That was Matthew 4:4. I’m surprised you read the Bible.” He ripped the bread rolls into small, bite sized pieces. “But right now, I need to physically nourish you.” Castiel opened up Dean’s mouth with his fingers and shoved a chunk of bread onto his tongue before Dean had the chance to bite him. He pressed his lips together and pinched Dean’s nose so he had no other choice than to swallow the food.

Dean didn’t realize how hungry he actually was until the bread had touched the tip of his tongue. The crust had a few sprinkles of poppy and sesame seeds on top and the insides  were fluffy and had softened up so much in his mouth it had practically melted. He swallowed the chunk in haste and opened his mouth up for more.

Castiel hummed in content and pushed another piece onto his tongue. “Very good. You need to build your strength.” He had Dean basically eating out of the palm of his hand. “There you go…” Castiel scratched at the back of Dean’s head in praise.

After he had fed Dean the leftovers and gave him some water, he got down to business. “38 out of the 66 seals have broke,” Castiel mentioned.

Dean glanced up at Cas and frowned. “Then why am I here doing nothing when I can help you save the seals?”

“I can understand your confusion. But you’re helping plenty by being here,” Castiel traced his fingers over the ridges of Dean’s ear, once again admiring the human body.

“Oh yeah? How?” Dean challenged.

Castiel took a moment to decide whether or not if he should share more information. “All in due time, you’ll understand my reasoning.” He chose the latter.  

Dean snorted. “Yeah right.”

Castiel stared at Dean for a while, chasing the man’s freckles with his finger tips. “Humans say that freckles are created by kisses from an angel. Do you believe that to be true, Dean?”

“I didn’t think angels were real until you showed up.”

The angel tilted his head to the side before leaning in slowly to give kisses on Dean’s freckled chest. “It’s true. These are from me.”

Dean shuttered from the feeling of Castiel’s slightly chapped lips on his goose-bumped skin and felt the hair on the back of his nape raise up. He didn’t know what to say. It would be weird of him to declare ‘Thanks for the freckles!’ or ‘Ew, why?’, so he remained silent. It wasn’t like he could stop Castiel from kissing his body either: his arms were bound and he refused to risk injuring his fractured femur even more by attempting to kick the angel away.  

“It applies to birthmarks as well.” Castiel prodded at the small, blotchy brown birthmark on Dean’s hipbone, and gave it a kiss as well. “I wanted to personalize you. Mark you as mine.” Dean’s freckles, birthmark, and his hand print were all marks that he made on Dean. Dean was his. “You see, Dean, i’m the one you owe your life to,” Castiel looked deep into Dean’s eyes. “I was apart of the garrison that arranged for your parents to meet. You wouldn’t have been born without me.”

“Maybe the world would’ve been better off. I mean, I frickin’ started the goddamn apocalypse,” Dean sneered rather darkly.

Castiel pressed his hands over Dean’s cheeks and looked at him with an unblinking gaze. “No. I simply arrived too late. I could have stopped you from giving in.”

Dean barked, “Then why didn’t you grab me earlier?”

“I suppose it’s fate.” He looked off to the side, avoiding eye contact.

“Wait…” Dean glared at Castiel as the angel’s hands dropped to his sides. “Did you drag me out late on purpose?”

“No.” Castiel continued averting his eyes and locked his gaze to the floor instead. He then stood up and began walking away. Castiel shut off the light bulb and opened up the metal door. “I’ll come back later, Dean. Behave yourself.” The angel closed the door after himself and ascended up the steps. He was never a good liar.

* * *

“Report, Castiel?”

“Dean is starting to cooperate a little better after I performed some sexual activities on him, Zachariah,” Cas answered, staring at the angel in front of him. Zachariah looked disgusted at the answer and twitched his upper lip in bemusement. “You said to ‘use any means possible’ so I am.”

“Doing that is below even you,” Zachariah shivered in revulsion. “I think we may have skewered your brain a little too much,” he flicked the side of Castiel’s head.

Skewered? What the hell did Zachariah mean by that? “Zachariah, what do you mean-” Suddenly, Castiel was strapped down to a chair in the middle of a pure white room. A little metal tray with various long pins sat beside him.

“That means we’re making excellent progress,” Zachariah flashed Castiel a mischievous Cheshire grin. He glanced over his shoulder at the woman standing behind him and said, “Naomi, you know what to do.”

Click, clack. Click, clack. Click, clack.

Naomi’s heels clacked towards Castiel tauntingly and she leaned over him expressionlessly. “Hello, Castiel,” she greeted and pulled a metal head brace with holes covering the outermost of the device and placed it over Castiel’s head until it fit snugly. Naomi picked up a foot long pin and pressed it against the pink of Castiel’s eye.

Memories flooded through Castiel as his mental dam broke. He remembered everything: how the angels of heaven were using him to get to Dean for their little ‘plan’ and all 11 times that Naomi pushed pins through his skull to rewire his inner angel coding to get him to do as they pleased. Naomi was charged with making Heaven’s most rebellious angels obedient and Castiel was exactly that: unruly and always choosing humanity over Heaven, his home. No wonder why he was doing such nasty things to Dean: he had no control over his body or mind anymore.

“Just relax, Castiel. You’ll feel everything,” Naomi smiled, and thrust the pin into Castiel’s eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, we get to see Sam and Bobby's side of the story as well as Heaven's! What do you think Heaven is plotting to do with Dean? Do you think Sam can find Dean in time before Heaven starts their scheme? Comment down what you think, I love chatting with you guys!


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys! Don't forget to check out my Tumblr account for my AO3 page ( https://www.tumblr.com/blog/theredplace-ao3 ) so you can get updated when I post new chapters! I'd also love to chat with you guys!_

* * *

  _"Oh, hey Cas,” Dean waved as he bumped into Castiel in the town’s local ‘Fareway Grocery’. “Almost made me drop my ham,” he chuckled as he regathered the items in his arms: wonder bread, sliced ham, sliced american cheese, and a wedge of lettuce. “What are angels doing in a grocery store?” Dean asked as he made his way to the baked goods and skimmed through the slices of pie. Blueberry? Nah. Cherry? Nah. Pecan? Hell yes. He placed the box on the very top of the pile of food he was carrying._

_Dean, we need to talk.”_

_Nothing’s stoppin’ you.” Dean walked over to the cashier and plopped his groceries on the counter, making sure to take special care of his pie._

_“It’s about Lilith.” That stopped Dean mid-reach as he held out a $20 bill to the cashier._

_He glanced over at Castiel and then down at his shoes. Crap. “Give me a second. We’ll talk in the car.” What dumb shit did Lilith do now? Dean was quick with his groceries and raced to throw the bags of food into his trunk so he and Castiel could talk privately. He shut the trunk and turned to the angel. “Okay, go on.”_

_Castiel knew anything involving Lilith would grab his attention. In reality, he had no actual news regarding her whereabouts, but he needed Dean alone and this empty parking lot would do. Castiel grazed Dean’s forehead with his index and middle finger and watched the man fall to the floor in a deep state of slumber. “I have Dean,” he spoke to ‘angel radio’ and lifted Dean into his arms with ease before teleporting them to a room within Heaven. Nobody but him and the angels would be able to get to him there._

_"The chain of Gleipnir.” The angel Uriel made quick work of binding Dean down._

_Castiel zapped himself back onto Earth and with a touch of his palm, sent Dean’s Impala back to his motel’s parking lot. “The evidence is taken care of.”_

_“Dean is secured,” Uriel called into ‘angel radio’ and with that, the mission of attaining Dean was announced a success._

Dean kept repeating those events over and over in his head until it ached. He was so stupid. He should’ve called Sam the second Castiel had said anything about Lilith. It probably would have saved his ass if Sam had heard him pass out over the phone instead of being left with nothing to work with. He didn’t want to imagine what Sam was going through: his brother suddenly missing, no leads at all, and most likely getting no help from Cas. Hopefully Bobby was taking care of him; helping him. Dean was useless right now and it only made his mental health worse. He didn’t think he could feel more pathetic than he already did. Boy how life surprises you!

The door didn’t swing open this time around when Castiel entered (he more or less randomly appeared in front of him) which scared the living hell out of Dean. “Jesus, Cas! You could knock you know.”

“Dean,” the angel said and took a step forward. “I need you to do something for me.” He looked down at Dean like he was a mere speck of dust.

“Well, i’m kinda stuck here so if you want me to-”

“I’m not unchaining you.” _Straight to the point then_ , Dean thought bitterly. “I will tell you why you are here.”

“Great.” No enthusiasm there. He doubted Castiel would set him free after he spills all the little details anyway. “Go ahead.”

“You were crafted very carefully by my father…” Castiel brushed a palm over Dean’s cheek. “So very carefully. You were bred to be a perfect vessel.” He knelt to Dean’s eye level and placed his hands over his hips. “The perfect vessel for my brother Michael, the archangel.”

Dean scoffed. He recalled Bobby briefly mentioning Michael a while back while they were looking up information on Lucifer and Lilith. He booted Lucifer’s ass to Hell when he refused to bow down to humanity. “Yeah, that’s not happening.”

“But Dean, it will happen,” Castiel whispered into his ear. “If Lucifer rises, we will need Michael to defeat him. You’re his perfect vessel.” He leaned down and gently ghosted his mouth over his ear to nibble on the lobe. “It will happen because i’m going to make you say yes.” Castiel palmed at Dean’s cock and licked Dean’s ear.  “I’m going to make you moan my name. You’re going to beg for me to stop while I keep pleasing you over and over and over again without rest.”

“No, Cas,” Dean shook his head. “Angels need permission to take a vessel and i’m not going to give in.” His cock hardened from Castiel’s lazy fingers stroking up and down his shaft. “I… I’m going to keep saying no no matter how many times you ask me. I promise you that.”

“Do you now?” Castiel smirked down at his pet and reached down to roll Dean’s balls between his hand and massage them. “I think you’re in denial, Dean. Everyone has a breaking point and I will make sure you reach yours.” He shoved his fingers into his mouth and swished them around his tongue before dragging them back out, marveling at the string of saliva still connecting his mouth to his fingers. “In fact, I believe by the end of our session, you will be so pliable and submissive that you’ll be begging me to be the one to possess you and fill you with my grace,” he grinned confidently and plunged his wet fingers into Dean’s rectum.

Dean screamed out and thrashed against Castiel, clenching around his digits. “Stop!” The yelling grew even louder once Castiel began scissoring Dean’s puckered hole wide open with his middle and index fingers. It felt like lava was being poured down his asshole and Dean couldn’t dislodge Castiel from within himself. The pain was so much worse than last time.

Castiel spread Dean’s legs apart with his knees and chuckled. “The human body is so delicate; especially your sexual organs and your anuses. So many nerve endings in here…” He rubbed up against Dean’s inner walls and drew out a few pained grunts from the man. “Of course, even in my vessel, I can’t imagine how that is like. You see, you humans have very dull senses. For example, you can taste the flavors in your food while I can only detect the individual molecules that make up your meals and snacks.” Castiel found Dean’s prostate and began circling around it with soft nudges. “When i’m touching humans, I cannot feel the silkiness of their skin; only the particles themselves vibrating against each other.”

Dean writhed on Castiel’s fingers as his cock hardened and stood tall enough to touch his stomach. Pre-come dribbled out his slit and down his tip. “Sto...op touching me.” He shuttered as Castiel massaged at his prostate and felt his core heat up with pleasure.

Castiel was deaf to Dean’s opposition and bent down even lower to hover his lips over Dean’s untouched and leaking dick. “So since I cannot revel on my sense of touch, I can thrive on seeing you squirm against me.” His breath warmed Dean’s pulsing cock before he finally leaned down to give his slit a little lick.

“Oh god Cas-no-” Dean gasped as his hips thrust upwards.

Castiel fingered Dean’s prostate relentlessly as his tongue flicked over his slit, lapping up all of Dean’s pre-come. “Yes Dean, like that,” he praised and sunk his mouth down Dean’s shaft.

God Cas’ mouth was so hot and warm around him. Dean couldn’t remember the last time he received a blowjob. His thighs quivered around Castiel’s knees and his hips kept spasming up and down, indecisive about which was better: Castiel’s god-like fingers at work inside him, or his hot mouth bobbing up and down his cock. Dean moaned like a porn star as his impending orgasm slowly built up and up. “Ca...Cas… Oh god, I can’t-Cas!” he screamed as he rapidly lost control of his body. Dean wanted to hold onto Castiel; to ground himself in place. There was so much going on at once and his head felt like it was spinning.

Castiel popped Dean’s cock from his mouth and cooed “My sweet boy. My precious little boy.” He wiped his mouth and retracted his fingers from Dean’s puckered hole. “Do you want me to make you orgasm?” Castiel traced over Dean’s slit tortourously slow.

Dean groaned and thrust his hips up for more contact. His head was so fuzzy he couldn’t even concentrate on what he was doing. If his mind was clearer, he would have been yelling at himself to stop giving in to Cas; to stop moaning for that bastard of an angel. But he couldn’t. He couldn’t will his body to pull away from Cas; in fact, he was doing the opposite. “Yes! Yes! Please let me!” Dean could feel his cock throbbing for more attention and weeping with need.

“No, Dean,” Castiel shook his head. He pressed his thumb over the small opening of Dean’s dick to prevent him from coming. “I’m not going to let you ejaculate until you allow yourself to become Michael’s vessel. All I need is a ‘yes’ and I will let you orgasm. How does that sound?”

The little amount of reason residing within Dean pulled him from his sex trance. “W-wait, no. No. Not happening.” He squirmed when Cas massaged his balls and rolled them between his fingers.

“Are you sure? Because you will not orgasm if you say no. I will give you one more chance to say the correct answer, Dean.”

“No. F-fuck off.” Dean stared at Castiel with fierce eyes.

Castiel let go of Dean and stood up. “Wrong answer.” He cleaned his hands on Dean’s old green t-shirt on the floor and walked away. “No food tonight.” And with that, he left Dean all alone with a raging erection with no way to pleasure himself.

* * *

 “Sam, wake up!” Bobby hollered from outside. “I found something!”

Sam shot straight up from the couch, his mind suddenly cleared from sleep and renewed with alarm. “What’s wrong?” He dashed from Bobby’s living room and outside where Bobby’s junk cars littered the area.

“You smell anything odd?’ Bobby was standing next to Dean’s impala with a beer in hand.

“Besides the gasoline and alcohol?”

“No you idjit! Try again.”

Sam sighed and took a deep breath, closing his eyes. After his nostril hairs were done burning from the strong stench of booze from Bobby’s breath, he could tell that there was a hint of something different in the air: the smell of decaying food. “Is that… rotten food?”

Bobby opened the trunk of Dean’s car and pointed to the grocery bags inside. “Yup.”

The white plastic bags were branded with the ‘Fareway Grocery’ logo which meant that Dean indeed made it to the grocery store. At least they know which grocery store Dean went to; Sioux Falls has 16 different stores laying all over the place. He shuffled through the items inside the bags and found the source of the odor: rotten sliced ham and lettuce. Of course the wonder bread and american cheese were in perfect condition. Yet another reason why Sam hated processed foods. That food had been sitting in Dean’s trunk for weeks in the baking heat of Sioux Falls and only the ham and lettuce rotted? That goddamn wonder bread and cheese could survive the damn apocalypse. “It’s a lead. Let’s head to Fareway Grocery and ask around. See if anybody has seen Dean and who could have taken him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now we know how Dean was taken by Cas and that it wasn't exactly a one man job. So Heaven took Dean to become a vessel for Michael so they could fight Lucifer if he rises, but that isn't the only reason why Dean is trapped there; that's only half the reason. The other half will be revealed soon. 
> 
> Comment down your thoughts on this chapter and what you think will happen next!


	4. Chapter 4

“FBI. I’m Agent Tyler and this is my partner, Agent Perry.” Bobby flashed his fake I.D. badge and Sam did the same before tucking his badge into his inner coat pocket. 

Sam brought out a photo that Dean had taken of the two of them and showed it to the grocery store’s manager. They were both smiling in the picture and Dean had his arm wrapped around Sam’s shoulders. “We need to ask you a few questions about a man that came in here a few weeks ago. He’s missing and we heard that he was here shortly before his disappearance.”

The manager tilted her head and took the photograph from Sam to study it. “This man right here?” she pointed to Dean. Sam nodded. “I don’t think so, but I can check the security cameras for you though.”

“That’d be great,” Sam forced a polite smile.

Sam and Bobby followed the manager into the back room and watched as she clicked through multiple files on what seemed to be a very bulky, old, and dusty beige computer. The two exchanged glances between each other as if to say ‘how old school’.

“There you go. Just rewind using this button, pause with this one, play with this one,” the manager pointed to several keys on the keyboard. “I gotta take care of a few things.”

Bobby gave a fake chuckle. “Yeah, I get it.” The manager left the two alone so Bobby and Sam got to work. Sam sat down in the chair in front of the ancient computer and began clicking through sped up hours of boring footage, finding nothing of importance.

“Sam, there’s Dean!” Bobby pointed to the screen as he saw Dean enter the store. Sam stopped the tape from speeding up and had the footage play in normal speed. Dean began strolling all over the store, picking up some groceries before Cas suddenly appeared in front of Dean, causing the man to collide with him.

“Is that… Is that Cas?” Sam asked.

“What’s he doin’ in a grocery store? I doubt it’s because of the 50% off sale on milk.”

They watched as Castiel followed Dean on his adventure, attempting to talk to him while Dean kept shrugging him off. What really caught their attention was how rigid Dean became when Cas whispered something to him while he was paying for the food at the cash register. After that, Dean hurried with the groceries and practically raced outside.

“See if they got any footage of the parking lot,” Bobby suggested eagerly.

“On it.” Sam clicked through a few more files before finding what they needed. Bingo. He opened up the parking lot security footage and noticed that the lot was empty except for Dean’s impala. “There’s Cas,” Sam pointed out. Dean tossed his bags into the trunk and shut it before turning to look at Castiel. They watched in horror as Cas pressed his fingers to Dean’s forehead and made him ‘sleep’. He caught him mid-fall and vanished without a trace.

“What the hell?” Bobby uttered.

Sam was speechless. He expected demons to be the cause of Dean’s disappearance, not angels. “Angels did this? And Cas too?” Sam definitely didn’t think that Cas was involved either.

"Sam look, he’s back!” Bobby pointed to the screen. The two watched as Castiel popped back down to Earth and teleport Dean’s car back to the motel with only a touch of his hand. He left seconds later.

“No wonder he wouldn’t help us,” Sam grit his teeth. “We have to find Castiel. Get Dean back.”

“So we start lookin’,” Bobby agreed.

* * *

Sam stood outside of ‘Fogies Liquor Store’ and leaned against the wall with one hand in his pocket and pulled out his phone with the other to dial Ruby. Maybe she had some answers he didn’t. “Ruby, we need to talk.” And with that, he closed his flip phone and waited for her arrival.

It didn’t take too long before she appeared in front of him. “Sam, i’m busy and I have things to do-”

“Ruby, Dean is missing and I have a lead. I need you to do something for me,” he cut her off.

“Oh, saving your life twice wasn’t enough?” Ruby held up two fingers. Sam didn’t find any humor in her sarcasm so he remained stoic until Ruby continued. “Sam, what’s wrong?” She noticed the dark glaze in his eyes.

“The angels took Dean and I need help.”

Ruby scoffed. “I  _ just  _ found out that they existed what, 4 months ago? Angels kill demons, Sam.”

“Ruby I need your help...” he finally pleaded.

“Look, I can’t kill angels. No one knows how, but I do know how to kill Lilith. You said that Dean was on the side of Heaven or whatever, so I doubt they’ll kill him.” Sam visibly flinched at the words ‘kill him’. “They probably have Dean in a nice luxury room waiting for the best moment to strike Lilith which leaves us to do the dirty work. If you want your brother back, then we’ll have to find Lilith and kill her before she breaks the final seal.”

Sam was silent for a minute before he spoke up again. “But Dean said I should stay away from demon blood.” But he knew in his heart it was the only way to get Dean back and to end Lilith once and for all; kill two birds with one stone. “I’ll do it.”

Ruby placed a hand on Sam’s shoulder and rubbed the area with false affection. “You’re doing the right thing.”

Sam looked down at Ruby’s hand and sighed. “Yeah… I’ll go call Bobby. Tell him i’ll solve this.” And that’s exactly what he did. The call lasted less than a minute and when he was done, Bobby had called back 11 times demanding what in the world he was thinking, but Sam didn’t answer. He couldn’t waste anymore time. The faster he finds Lilith, the quicker he’ll get to see Dean. “What do I have to do?”

* * *

Dean padded down a sandy beach barefoot. His feet sunk down into the soft, toasty sand and he could feel the nurturing warmth from the sun on his skin. He heard seagulls caw and crow from the distance as they scanned the coast for crabs and clams to eat.

_ "Dean.” _ he heard his father call from nowhere in particular.

“Dad?” Dean picked up his pace from a brisk and peaceful walk to a jog. “Dad?” he asked more urgently as he stepped over oyster shells and rocks. The entire beach was barren except for him, the ocean, and the wildlife. The salty air swept his short bangs across his forehead as waves of sea water crashed against the large rocks that stood high and mighty among the water. “Dad, where are you? Sammy?”

“Son,” John grabbed Dean’s arm gently and stopped him from running along the shore.

Dean was confused as to where they were and how John magically came into view. “What… Dad?”

John flashed a heartfelt, gummy smile and pulled Dean into a hug. “A hello would be nice,” he chuckled and stroked this son’s hair affectionately before releasing him.

Dean stared at John wide eyed. Something was wrong. So entirely wrong that he felt unease rattle throughout the marrow of his bones. His Dad would never… “Dad… What are we doing here? Where’s Sammy?”

John pat Dean’s back and stared out at the ocean, watching as the sun slowly lowered itself behind the sea. The moon switched places and out came the stars to chase each other across the purple and blue night sky. “He’s safe down there.”

“Down where?” Dean demanded.

“On Earth.”

Dean felt the air escape his chest. “Then where are we?” he inquired cautiously. “Because this doesn’t look like Hell…” A smirk spread across John’s lips and he pointed up towards the stars. “Heaven…?”

“Yes.”

Dean could have swore his heart stopped beating right then and there even though the sound of his blood throbbing in his ears was deafening. When did he die? Did Cas kill him? Or did he starve to death? Is Sam okay? “I… I need to get back! I have to get back to Sammy-”

“Dean,” John grounded his son with a gentle pressure to his shoulders. “Close your eyes and breathe in. Take a minute to  _ feel  _ and  _ listen _ to your surroundings.”

Hesitantly, Dean shut his eyelids and relaxed his tense muscles. He could hear the crunching of the sand underneath his curled toes. The way the waves rise up to the shore and re-dampen the already moist sand. He could hear even the little itty bitty creatures underneath the sand dig their way up to the fresh air above. The cool, salt filled air softly grazed over his skin and hair. Wind chimes sounded from a distance in a slow, peaceful pattern.

“Isn’t it nice?” John smiled gently as Dean gradually found the energy to open his eyes. He felt as if he could lay down on the sand and sleep.

“Yeah… But I don’t belong here dad,” Dean admitted. “And… neither do you.”

John laughed. “Well i’m here aren’t I?”

Dean turned away from his father and gazed across the moonlit shore. “Dad, you went to Hell. You shouldn’t be here.” Complete silence fell upon the entire beach. The ocean waves made no sound and the wind became still.

“Are you sure about that?” John’s voice held a poorly hidden hint of anger. “Because I’m right here.” He held Dean’s hand to his chest and made Dean pinch him as if to prove he was indeed an authentic human being.

Dean pulled back his hand and took a few steps away from his ‘dad’. “No, you’re not real.”

“I’m not real?” John shouted. “I’m not real?” he repeated and picked a rock off the sand. “Is this not real enough for you, Dean?” John smashed the rock against his own skull over and over again until blood poured down his face and soaked his white shirt. “Am I not real? Is this-” he gesticulated to the entire beach. “-not real too?” Lightning flashed across the wine colored sky as if on cue. Rain spewed from the abyss above and drenched both Dean and John.

Dean looked up and flinched as thunder roared and shook the ground to its core. “This isn’t real!”

“Oh yes it is, son! This Earth, that peace you felt when you shut your eyes, it will all be gone if Lucifer wins. Do you want that to happen?” John dropped the bloody rock and then shoved Dean onto the sand and began to shake him by the shoulders. “Everything will be gone! Obliterated! Do you want that to happen?”

“No!” Dean screamed as his back hit the sand.

“Then say yes! Say yes to Michael and all will be spared! That’s an order, Dean! Say yes to Michael and save us all!”

Dean refused to fight his father, so he allowed himself to be thrown around like a ragdoll. “No, I can’t! I won’t!”

John growled and slammed Dean’s head onto a particularly hard oyster shell. “Are you disobeying my orders?’

The rain came down harder onto the beach and the sea’s waves crashed against the ocean rocks with immense strength. What sounded like an emergency siren echoed out loudly along the coast. Dean covered his ears from how peircing the noise was and felt blood trickle out his ears and onto his hands. He was screaming “Make it stop!” repeatedly as the sand grew more and more damp from the persistent rain.

“You have to say yes, Dean! Say yes and it will all be over!” John’s hazel eyes turned yellow. “Save us from Lucifer! From demons like Azazel coming back ever again!”

The sand underneath them collapsed from being too weak to hold both the mens’ weight. “Dad!” Dean shouted as their bodies were crowded by the ever-growing sand. They were being buried alive as grains of sand filled Dean’s mouth and stung his eyes.

“You could’ve redeemed yourself from being such a failure if you said yes, Dean! But of course you had to fuck it up like you always do!” His father’s words rang through his head like an annoying gnat. “I should’a let you die on that hospital bed; shouldn't have given up my life for yours! Now look at me: rotting in here! You’re my biggest mistake!”

Then Dean woke up covered in gallons of sweat. He panted and heaved as he opened his eyes and adjusted to the single light in the room. A few angels Dean didn’t recognize stood in front of him with judging gazes.

“Kindness and familial hardship didn’t work on him,” Zachariah sighed.

“I suppose we still have torture as a viable option,” another angel named Anael suggested.

Zachariah shoved his hands into his coat pockets. “Yes we do,” he grinned. “Yes we do. But that isn’t in my department.” Zachariah opened the metal door and glanced back at Anael. “See if Naomi’s free. You know, before Castiel returns. I doubt he’ll appreciate seeing the goods being damaged,” he smirked and left with Anael. “Well… he was already a bit screwy when we retrieved him, but you know what I mean.”

“On it,” Anael agreed and walked with Zachariah.

Dean’s blinked as the lights flickered off. He didn’t know what to feel. Sure, he was enduring guilt, depression (hell, even suicidal thoughts too), and a sense of emotional numbness begin to slowly grow within himself. Dean wasn’t exactly positive if being rescued or dying here will end his misery. All he knew was that he was a probing lab rat for these angels. Oh, and that he was possibly taken to and held hostage in Heaven as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to thank and give a quick shoutout to everyone that has been commenting on Protection thus far! It means so much to me so please continue doing it, it really helps to motivate and inspire me to write more!
> 
> A special thanks to:
> 
> AriaTaylor  
> sistersubby  
> Kat  
> LeavesFallDown  
> LadyLoki20  
> deandeandean  
> NaturallyGolden
> 
> The comments that you all left me made me smile so wide it hurt my cheeks if i'm gonna be honest with you. I can't wait to see what you think of this chapter! And of course I'd love to also thank everybody that has left kudos and bookmarks as well!
> 
> And just in case if the ending was a bit unclear, Zachariah has the ability to manipulate dreams and that's what he did to Dean to try to get permission from him.
> 
> Comment down your thoughts on this chapter, I'd love to read them! Have a good day/night <3


	5. Chapter 5

Castiel straightened out his crooked back on the park bench before slouching it over once more. His hands were folded together neatly on his lap as he observed the toddlers and their mothers on the playground. The sky was a bright blue with white puffy clouds scattered around that day. The trees and grass never looked greener. 

Castiel didn’t feel like himself. Not that he usually did; he had never thought to think for himself before. He was only there to serve. Or that’s what his past purpose was. Now, he wasn’t sure of himself anymore. Castiel had more questions than answers. For example, what happened to the chunks of time missing from his memory? Why can’t he remember what happened the other day?

It was like he was taken apart and cut into little puzzle pieces; only that the pieces were put back together, but they were in the wrong place.

Castiel stretched one hand up towards the sky and spread out his fingers, squinting as the sun shined through the gaps. He curled and uncurled his fingers over and over, watching as the tendons in his hand flexed and relaxed. “Hm,” Castiel murmured to himself before standing up from the bench. He should probably return to Dean soon. Make sure he was alive. Bring him some water.

With a flap of his wings, he was back in Heaven. Pure white walls greeted him as he began walking down the pearly corridor. “Samandriel,” Castiel acknowledged as he passed an angel down the hall.

“Castiel,” Samandriel took a hold of Castiel’s arm. “I… I need to ask… are you okay? You seem different.”

Samandriel had always admired Castiel from afar. He could tell that he had a big heart (maybe too much of a heart would be a better description) and unwavering courage. Samandriel knew that Castiel was different from the other angels. It was like God made a singular mold just to create Castiel with and then threw it away when he was finished.

He remembered after God telling them after he created humans to “Love them more than you love me.” The angels couldn’t quite understand God’s demand and reckoned that perhaps God didn’t know what he was saying. After all, why worship a being lower than yourself when you could crush all of humanity with a bat of an eyelash?

All of them thought that. They were bored of watching over humanity as it continued to fuck up the Earth more and more over the centuries. Everyone but Castiel. He was the only one that really listened to their father.

Castiel was mesmerized with the humans and adored them. He liked to look at the bigger picture and reminded the angels that humans weren’t so bad. While there was war and violence, there was also love and forgiveness. The angels argued that humans make mistake after mistake, but Castiel would persistently defend them saying that humans work to better themselves; something angels couldn’t do.

Castiel was the black sheep among the uniformed flock and Samandriel believed that he could become something more; that he was leader worthy. But something was terribly wrong with Castiel… That spark he regularly saw in Castiel’s eyes have extinguished. He looked like a husk of what he once was; incomplete; not whole.

“I’m fine,” Castiel answered, but Samandriel didn’t believe a word of it.

“Castiel,” he insisted and gripped onto his arm tighter. “You look unwell; disassociated. What’s happening?”

Castiel pulled his arm from Samandriel’s hold. “Nothing is wrong. I’m sure you have a job to do,” he reminded with warning laced through his words. Castiel didn’t want to talk about anything he was going through, mainly because he didn’t quite understand what was going on himself.

Samandriel balled up his fists with apprehension before blurting “I know what’s happening. With the ‘Dean Mission’ and Zachariah and Naomi. And what they did to you… It has happened before with other angels.”

Castiel furrowed his brows together. “What do you mean?”

“Conah… one of the angels in my garrison,” Samandriel said.

“Conah?” Castiel tilted his head. “I don’t recall him…”

“Not many do,” Samandriel smiled sadly. “He was the rebellious one in the group; always was. When the angels in higher status grew bothered by his behavior, he was brought to Naomi. When he came back, he was never the same.” He swallowed the lump of grief down his throat. “Conah was the ‘perfect soldier’ afterwards. Never questioned orders like he used to. But… something was so off with him and I couldn’t figure out why at the time. The look in his eyes… it was empty, it was broken…”

“Samandriel…”

“When I asked to see Naomi, nobody would let me. I had to watch Conah slowly dissolve into nothing. Into a shell that held nothing inside. He didn’t even remember meeting Naomi.”

Castiel didn’t know what to think of Samandriel’s tale. He almost wanted to chuck his story into the make believe pile, but something in his gut told him Samandriel was telling the truth. Could that be what is happening to him?

“Out of the blue, Conah becomes hysteric. He’s yelling and shaking and sobbing and… I remember the last time I saw him, he grabbed onto me and told me everything. That his memory of seeing Naomi came back to him. Of what she did to him. He said that she plunged screws into his head and that they somehow shuffled around everything he once knew; his memories all gone! They brainwashed him into submission, Castiel. And it hurt so much to see him go through it.” Samandriel looked away for a moment to recollect himself. “And I know that look, Castiel. It’s so specific and I see it when I look into your eyes.”

This was the first time Castiel had felt what the humans call ‘nauseous’. He saw flashes of light in his vision before a splitting headache seized him onto the ground. Castiel groaned from the torment and his memories piled in. Everything Samandriel made sense and the cogs were turning in his head as he came to the realization that he wasn’t in control of himself anymore. Naomi  _ was _ screwing with his head!

Samandriel kneelt over to stable Castiel and asked repeatedly if he was alright.

“How do I stop it?” Castiel grabbed Samandriel’s shoulders. All the techniques he performed on Dean… What he did to him… He had to save Dean.

Samandriel stiffened up for a moment. “Uh… I’m not sure,” he admitted.

Okay, fine. If he couldn’t take care of Naomi, he could take care of Dean then. Castiel stood up and began running to where Dean was. Samandriel haphazardly followed after him and stopped when Castiel opened the metal door to Dean’s room.

“Dean?” Castiel’s eyes widened when he saw that Dean wasn’t there. The chains he was bound with were gone too. All that remained were the clothes that he had tore off the man earlier.

“I saw Zachariah and Anael in there before. Maybe they took Dean,” Samandriel suggested.

“But where?” Castiel scouted the hallway with the eyes of an eagle. Heaven was huge. It would take too long for them to find Dean in here without some sort of harm being done to him. What if Dean said yes to Michael and was on Earth right now as his vessel?

Castiel zapped himself back on Earth and he began to search the entire planet, starting with where he found him: Sioux Falls, South Dakota.

Luckily, Samandriel decided to join Castiel in the hunt and accompanied him. “I want to help,” Samandriel nodded at Castiel with determination.

“Are you sure?” Castiel asked. “Because if you help me, you’ll be disobeying Heaven.”

Without a second spared, Samandriel nodded once more.“I know.” He believed that what Castiel was doing was righteous; that his heart was in the right place and he wanted to be apart of that.

“Then let us hurry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Castiel snapped out of it and is going to try to find Dean with Samandriel, but we all know that he isn't on Earth. What do you think will happen next? Will he meet up with Sam? Will Naomi break Dean? Will Dean say yes to Michael? Comment down your thoughts, I enjoy reading them!
> 
> Sorry about the shortish chapter today, I have a lot of stuff going on currently and for this week, so future chapters may be on the shorter side (if 7 pages aren't short enough lol). Thanks for reading and stay tuned for Ch. 6!


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry it took me so long to update! I've been super busy lately, but I hope this chapter can make up for it!_

* * *

 “Sam!” Ruby shouted as blood dripped from Sam’s nose.

The demon they were currently attempting to exorcise (with Sam’s power exclusively) coughed up puffs of black smoke and fell to the ground. The vessel covered his mouth as he puked more dark mist.

“No, I can handle it!” Sam growled and used all his willpower to finish the exorcism. The muscles in his back and neck cramped as he brought himself to mentally picture all the smoke leaving the man once and for all. He imagined physically pulling the demon out of the body; feeling how thick the mist was between his fingers, and shoved the demon’s smoke into the ground and hurled it back to Hell.

Ruby grinned proudly as the smoke exited the body once and for all and fled the Earth through the floor; leaving singed burn marks on the carpet in its wake. “You did it!” she exclaimed in praise of a job well done.

Sam wiped his nose blood on his sleeve and took a deep breath. He wasn’t nearly as rusty at this as he thought he would be. That was reassuring. Meant less work for him to do. Now it was time for him to find some more demons to exorcise. “Let’s save some more people. See if you can find anyone else around this area that needs help,” Sam said.

Ruby cocked an eyebrow. “Sam, you need to calm down. You won’t be able to do anything if you have no energy left. Take it easy.”

“I can’t ‘take it easy’, Ruby. I need to save Dean and I can’t do that by sitting around!” Sam shook his head stubbornly.

“Sam…”Ruby sighed.

Once Sam realized what he said, he immediately apologized for his outburst. “Sorry, I just… It’s been a long few weeks. I…”

Ruby affectionately rubbed Sam’s shoulders. “I know,” she coaxed. “Let’s go back to the motel… and… relax,” she smirked.

Sam smiled. “Yeah, alright…” It wouldn’t hurt to ‘relax’ for a while. Yeah, the longer he thought about the oncoming ‘relaxation’ session, the more he was okay with taking a day off to take care of himself. You know, just because. “That sounds good.”

“Great,” Ruby purred and pulled Sam by the hand to the impala to get going. Sam was easier to manipulate when he was inside her anyway.

Sam happily followed along and climbed inside the driver’s side. He brought the seat belt over his chest and buckled himself in before starting up the car. Ruby winked at him from the passenger seat and suddenly, Sam’s pants felt too tight. Maybe he needed a new pair.

He pressed his foot on the gas pedal and began driving over to the motel he was staying at with Ruby. Sam couldn’t contain his smile. Well that was until he hit someone on the road. “Whoa!” he screamed as he stomped on the breaks.

“Sam, what the hell?” Ruby shouted as she lay on the road with multiple scrapes and gashes covering her face and arms. She had been flung through the windshield due to the sudden stop and landed in front of the car and on top of the person Sam hit. She should have worn her seat belt.

“Oh my god, I am so sorry!” Sam spewed out as he ripped off his seat belt and ran outside to help the (most likely) injured person. He swore he didn’t see anyone on the road! In fact, no one should have been on the street at all! It was like they just magically appeared in front of the impala.

He stopped in his tracks when he saw Castiel sprawled underneath Ruby like a squashed bug. Sam’s concern quickly turned to anger and he pulled Castiel out from underneath Ruby to shake him violently. “What did you do with my brother?!”

“Castiel!” Samandriel shouted and came to Castiel’s rescue to pry Sam’s hands off of him.

Since when did he get here? Sam stared at the two angels with a mix of confusion and fury.

“What is going on? Castiel, what did you do,” then Sam turned to the other angel. “-and who are you?” he pointed at Samandriel.

“I’m fine by the way,” Ruby muttered as she stood up and dusted the loose gravel from her jeans.

“I’m the angel Samandriel. We are here to find Michael,” Samandriel answered.

Talk about landing in the wrong place at the wrong time. If Castiel wasn’t inhabiting Jimmy’s vessel, his insides would be scrambled like eggs.

“To find Dean,” Castiel corrected. “Who is possibly being used as a vessel by Michael,” he then added.

“Whoa, whoa, what?” Sam’s eyes darted back and forth between the angels.

Castiel sighed. “We don’t have much time. Michael could be bringing forth the apocalypse as we speak. We need to move quickly.” Then Castiel turned to look at Ruby. “What is _that_ doing with you?”

“Really?” Ruby asked offended. Shit. If the angels were on Earth, it was never because they just felt like swinging by. She didn’t know what they were up to, but what she did know was that she needed to keep Sam as far away as possible from the angels (Dean too). By being secluded from them, Sam can’t help but to give into Lucifer and act as his vessel. Ruby will do her job right and mold Sam into the perfect vessel and bring forth the apocalypse. That was her role all along.

“Sam, do you actually believe any of that?” Ruby suddenly turned to Sam. “After all, they were the ones to kidnap Dean in the first place!”

 _Ruby had a point_ , Sam thought to himself. But it wasn’t like he was going to help Cas and Samandriel find ‘Michael’ in the first place. “Yeah…” He took a step towards the angels with fire in his eyes. Now it was his turn to take revenge and pound the two messengers of the lord to a pulp.

“And who knows if they’re trying to take you too! I’d stay away from them, Sam.” Ruby pulled Sam away from the two. “Them and us,” she gestured to Castiel and Samandriel and then to herself and Sam. “We don’t get along. We can’t work together. We know this better than anyone.”

“You’re right,” Sam agreed. “But who said anything about working together?” He lunged towards Castiel and pinned him to the hood of the damaged impala. Sam pressed his elbow against Cas’ throat and bared his teeth. “What did you do with my brother?” He growled in his rage. Now that he had Castiel where he wanted him, he wasn’t going to let him go. But the thing was, he had no idea how to hurt an angel, so he was improvising.

Castiel didn’t even flinch at Sam’s outburst unlike Samandriel who charged in at the drop of a hat, ready to fight.

Ruby wasn’t going to stand for that though. She needed to get Sam away as quickly as possible (since the fight between all of them was unavoidable). “Sam, we gotta go!” Ruby shouted as she quickly took on Samandriel and punched him square on the jaw.

Samandriel stumbled backwards for a moment. He paused in thought for a moment before deciding that getting rid of these two was easier than trying to shake them off. Samandriel slipped down a silver blade from his jacket sleeve and wielded it in his fist.

Ruby grabbed Samandriel’s arm as he attempted to stab her in the chest and twisted it so he would drop the weapon. Before she could bend over to grab it, Samandriel kicked the dagger away from her and moved to kick her in the knees to make her fall over.

“Sam, i’m trying to find Dean and you’re hindering my progress!” Castiel warned as he easily overpowered Sam and flipped him against the hood of the car like Sam had done to him before.

Sam was pushed stomach first against the impala and groaned out, “But you took him in the first place! How did you manage to lose him?!”

“Sam!” Ruby called out again and stood up. She dashed towards Castiel and body slammed him off of Sam.

Samandriel ran at her with the blade in hand, but was struck down by a nearby lamp post that Ruby made fall over with her power of telekinesis.

“Ruby, wait-” Sam wanted to linger and force the answers out of Castiel, but Ruby had other plans. She grabbed his arm and teleport-ed them away from danger.

The next thing Sam knew, he was outside of some sleazy bar. “Ruby what the hell?” he huffed with irritation. “That was the closest I had gotten to Castiel since Dean went missing! For a month I was looking for Dean and this is the first time I have been _so close_ to finding him!” Sam was upset and frustrated.

“Sam, if we stayed any longer they would have killed us,” Ruby argued. “I doubt Castiel would have said anything about Dean anyways. We don’t know how to kill them or even hurt them! What could we possibly do to them? They’re stronger than both of us!”

Sam ran a hand through his hair and exhaled the last of his anger fueled breath. “Well, what we know so far is that Dean can’t be in Heaven because Castiel is looking for him down here…” His eyes widened in realization. “And if he isn’t on Earth… then he must be in Hell.”

“In Hell?” Ruby scoffed. “It took me years to crawl out of there alive and you want me to go back there? No Sam, that’s a stupid idea,” she crossed her arms.

“But think about it,” Sam piped up. “Dean can’t be in Heaven because if he was, then Castiel wouldn’t be down here looking for him. And if Castiel can’t track him down here with his mojo, Dean has to be in Hell! There’s no other place for him to go!” Sam smiled to himself, proud that he was able to crack the code before Cas. The only problem with his revelation was the Hell part.

“You’re crazy if you think i’m going back there. I would get killed on the spot! The other demons are looking for me as we speak!”

“Then i’ll go look for him.” Sam began to walk down the street with a purpose.

Ruby stood motionless for a second, seriously reconsidering the role she was playing. She let out an audible sigh before following after Sam, dreading for what's to come next. God help them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, everyone is looking in all the wrong places for Dean, especially Sam. This is very bad news for Dean as this means he spends more time with Naomi which is bad! What do you think will happen next? Comment down below as I love reading them!


	7. Chapter 7

_ Before reading this chapter, **make sure you have watched Season 2 episodes 21 +22 before reading**. There will be spoilers and you have been warned since a character will be kind of revived in this chapter.  _

* * *

“Why do you have to be so stubborn?” Zachariah groaned. “Just give up already.”

Deam spat blood onto Zachariah's black shoes and smirked up at him with blood stained teeth. “Y...You can kick my ass all you want, but i’m still gonna say… no.”

Anael sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Should I retrieve Naomi?” she asked.

Zachariah was quiet for a moment. If they brought Naomi in, they could definitely make some progress. But on the other hand, angels rarely torture humans which means if they push Dean’s body to it’s limit, he might die.

“Yes,” he finally nodded.

With a flap of wings, Anael was nowhere to be seen. It was just Dean and Zachariah now.

“You know… I’m tired man,” Dean mumbled. “You guys talk so damn much…”

“We’ll happily shut up if you comply!” Zachariah smiled.

That gave Dean an idea. He’s been stuck here for only god knows how long. He hasn’t seen Cas in a while, but screw him. Dean could get out of here without his help. And even if he did see Cas, he wasn’t sure if he could look him in the eye. He was honestly scarred from his time with Castiel. When he was in Hell, they tortured him for sure, but they didn’t rape him (which is surprising). Guess even demons have standards.

“Know what?” Dean looked up at Zachariah.

“Spit it out.”

“I’m… I’m just done. I’m tired of being pushed around… I miss Sammy… and Bobby.”

Zachariah cocked a brow. “... And?”

“And i’m tired of it,” Dean answered. “If I say yes… can you promise me i’ll get to see them again?”

Zachariah was shocked into silence. Did he just break Dean? Did he finally break Dean?! “Oh yes and much more. You can get the eternal happiness that your family couldn’t. Think about it, peace for infinity, never having to worry about going back to Hell… You would have to be thick-skulled to not take the offer!”

“What about Sammy and Bobby? I want them to live a good life. You have to promise me that.”

“I promise.”

Bingo! Zachariah was taking the bait! He’s too desperate to see how odd it is for him to suddenly want to say yes! He isn’t even questioning it!

“But before I say yes, I want to get out of the cuffs.”

Zachariah scoffed. “No can do,” he shook his head. “You’re staying right there. We don’t need a simple minded anthropoid running around, throwing feces everywhere.”  

“Don’t gotta be dramatic about it,” Dean scowled. “I just want to stretch my legs. Are you really going to say no to that? Lose all progress because you’re afraid of a little 'anthropoid’?”

“No, i’m afraid of you escaping,” Zachariah revised.

“I can’t possibly do that in Heaven,” Dean squinted. “Can’t you see you’re beating a dead horse? I’m done. I‘ve got no fight left in me.”

“Hm, well I can’t help but notice the patheticness in your eyes,” Zachariah thought out loud to himself. Dean stayed silent, allowing his woeful body language to speak for itself. “Fine,” Zachariah finally decided. “But don’t think for a second that you can escape. Or else, say goodbye to your lungs.” With a snap of his fingers, the chains dropped and pooled down onto the floor.

Dean fell onto his knees and groaned.  _ Sweet relief _ , he thought as he rubbed at his raw wrists. Now for phase 2 of his jailbreak.

“Wow. To think this thing had so much power in it,” Dean stood up (albeit quite wobbly due to his fractured thigh) and picked up the chain of Gleipnir.

“Put that down-”

“I wonder if it can hold an angel?” Dean smirked and lunged at Zachariah, wrapping the chain around him as fast as he could.

“Oh you’re dead, you ape!” Zachariah roared as the chain was pulled tight around his vessel’s torso.

Dean tied a knot into the chain and tried to run to the door. However, Zachariah wasn’t going to let him go so easily. He snapped his fingers and suddenly, both of Dean’s ankles were broken. Dean screamed in agony and fell to the floor.

Zachariah struggled within the cuffs and yelled, “That’s right! Now come here and take this chain off right now!”

Even though Dean felt like his legs had been crushed by Mount Rushmore, he crawled to the door and opened it. “See you later, dickbag!” he said and attempted to run out of there.

He kept falling and every time he did, he picked himself back up. It was an endless cycle and he felt like he was going to keep running down those pearly corridors forever. That was until he ran into a man wearing a Mexican wrestler suit (completed with a cape of course).

He grabbed Dean by the arms and pulled him into a random door in one of the halls and slammed it shut after himself. Behind the door was the living room of a house and had a middle aged woman sitting on a sofa, watching TV. She screamed when she saw the intruders enter and picked up a pillow to use as a weapon.

“Sorry, ma’am!” the man with a cape saluted and dragged Dean into the kitchen of the house where another door lay. He kicked it open and walked into it, entering yet another room. Instead of it being a house this time, it was a bar. But it wasn’t no ordinary bar, though. It was the Roadhouse.

The man took off his mask and smiled. “Thought I could never find you,” Ash laughed.

“Ash?”

“In the flesh,” he then paused. “Or spirit? Whatever, go sit down on one of them stools. Your legs are bent all odd.”

Dean scoffed, “Tell me about it,” and took a seat. He leaned against the counter and placed his head down. God he was so tired and his body felt like it was going to explode. “How’d you find me?”

“Heaven Finder,” he answered nonchalantly. Ash un-clipped his cape and laid it down behind the counter. “Let me get you some clothes. I don’t mind seeing your nethers, bro, but you look cold.”

“What..?” What the hell was ‘Heaven Finder’? An app? “Don’t make this awkward,” Dean sighed.

“Ha, okay,” Ash chuckled and disappeared into his room. He came back a minute later with a pair of acid wash jeans, a sleeveless Nirvana shirt, a pair of boxers, and some sneakers. “Here ya go.”

Dean took the clothes and picked out the blue boxers. “I think i’ll pass on that one…” He then tossed it back to Ash and began to dress himself.

“You do you, man. Even if it means going commando,” Ash grinned and took his boxers back into his room. When he got back, Dean looked like a dad trying way too hard to impress his son at a concert (especially with the Nirvana shirt on).

“What?” Dean demanded when he saw Ash staring at him with a goofy grin.

Ash shrugged. “Nothin’.” He then brought out his laptop and plopped it onto the counter next to Dean and began to type. “We gotta move quick. Those angels really don’t like people movin’ from room to room.”

“Oh, uh, I didn’t die? I think,” Dean scratched at his head. “All I know is that i’m not supposed to be here. I have to get back to Sammy.”

“That’s what everyone says,” Ash murmured as he continued to type. “And lookin’ here, I can tell you got no room to be holed up in. So why are you here?” He asked and showed Dean his computer. There was a weird search engine on the screen called “Heaven Finder” and his name was typed in along with some other personal information. A bunch of Dean Winchesters popped up but none of them were him. Just people that shared his name.

“So that’s Heaven Finder, huh?”

“I hooked up the computer to Heaven’s inventory. Got the names of the people comin’ in. If I search up their name and a few other things, I can see if they’re in here or not, and if so, where to find em’. Pretty neat, huh?”

“Damn, I almost forgot how much of a genius you were, Ash,” Dean pat Ash’s back. “But I have another problem on my hands. I need to get out of here.”

“You’re not even supposed to be here in the first place,” Ash commented. “How’d you get here?” he then asked seriously.

“It’s a long story and it takes time that I don’t have to explain it to you. Either way, i’m running from the angels and need to leave. Now, preferably.”

“Okay, I get that,” Ash put his hands up. “But when you get back here after you die, you owe me a story,” he smirked before he got back to typing.

_ Funny he thinks i’m going to go to Heaven after I die _ , Dean thought to himself rather grimly. After Ash looked around his computer for a few more minutes, he straightened his back and yelled a victorious, “Bingo!”

“What is it?”

“There’s a spell you can do if you wanna escape,” Ash explained. “Kinda weird that someone made a specific spell for that, but whatever. We need your blood,”

“Of course we do,” Dean rolled his eyes. Every freaking spell these days require blood! How predictable!

“An item from the place that you desire to escape to,” Ash read off the screen. He then paused and ran a hand through his mullet. “Hah,” Ash chuckled nervously. “-and a feather from the wing of an angel.”

Dean stared wide eyed at Ash before letting his head fall into his arms. “Of course we do…” Whenever he thought that he was getting so close to happiness, it always got pulled away from him; like slipping a rug out from underneath his feet. Bad shit never fails to happen to him. His bloodline really was cursed from the start.

“And we can’t even see their fucking wings! How are we supposed to get a feather from those douchebags?” Dean shouted.

Ash scratched his chin in thought. “Dean, i’ve heard about something before. I think I read about it a couple years ago when I was studying at MIT. If you have a pair of glasses, you can burn over the lenses with holy oil. If you do that, you can see hellhounds. I bet that can work for those angel wings too!”

Dean cocked a brow. “You read that at MIT?”

“That’s not the point,” Ash redirected Dean. “What i’m saying is, if we burn some glasses with holy oil, we have a chance to pluck a feather from the angels for the spell. It could be our only shot.”

The more Dean thought about it the more Ash’s idea made sense. “Even if that works, I can’t run. My legs are screwed up,” he looked down at his bruised limbs.

“That’s what we got spell books for, bro,” Ash smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you forgot who Ash was, he's Ellen Harvelle's son and worked in the Roadhouse in the earlier seasons. 
> 
> Finally SOMEONE is heading in the right direction though, even if it's only Dean. Comments on this chapter? Leave them down below! I love reading them! 
> 
> And before I go, i'm going to leave a quick warning that future chapters may take a bit longer to update since school season is coming up for me. That means i'll have less time to write. Just wanted to warn you guys! Let's hope my schedule doesn't impact my updates too much <3


	8. Chapter 8

_I am very sad to inform you that this story is coming to an end very soon. I think there is only about one or two more chapters left. But the good news is that I plan on creating another Supernatural story afterwards!_

_I want to include you guys on the creating process so I made a survey for you to answer. It's very short (it only takes less than a minute to answer!) so I hope you participate in it!_

_Here's the link:<https://surveyhero.com/c/1ebc0192> _

_Also don't forget to check out my Tumblr page so you can be the first to hear about my updates and ideas!_

_The link for my Tumblr page is here:<https://www.tumblr.com/blog/theredplace-ao3>_

* * *

 “We have looked everywhere, Castiel. I don’t think that Dean Winchester is on Earth,” Samandriel sighed.

What about Sam? Has he made any progress? What if he found Dean before them and is hiding his brother? It’s not like Castiel can find them anymore: he carved Enochian sigils onto their rib cages. They are impossible to find with angel radar.

Castiel stared down at his shoes in thought. Okay, time to think outside of the box. They have checked Earth and Dean wasn’t in Hell. He couldn’t possibly be… Why would he be there? Maybe they should double check back in Heaven and make sure Dean wasn’t there before storming into Hell. The last time he went there, it was to retrieve Dean and as a result, he had broken his wings. His alulas were bent in the opposite direction and he had went into molt during the wrong time of the year. To this very day he still had problems with his landing after taking flight.

“Let’s go into Heaven,” Castiel decided.

“Heaven?” Samandriel scrunched his nose in confusion. “We were already there.”

“Yes, but it’s a last resort. It’s either Heaven or Hell. Do you want to look in Hell first?”

“... Not really, if i’m being honest.”

“Then you answered your own question. Let’s go.”

With a flap of wings, Samandriel and Castiel made it to Heaven and immediately began marching down the white halls in search of Dean.

* * *

“Okay, here we go!” Ash announced as he flicked a match onto the flaming pool table.

Dean still had no idea how or why Ash had holy oil, but he was thankful for that. He watched as Ash waved the two glasses over the flames.

The fire licked at the lenses and burned the corners into a dark brown color. Ash handed Dean his pair of purple granny glasses and put on his own red pair.

“Jesus,” Dean muttered as he squinted behind the frames. Everything looked too small and far away and his vision was blurry in these eye prisons. However, he could still thankfully make out the vague outline of objects.

“Now we’re on the hunt for angels,” Ash smirked and clipped on his Mexican wrestler cape and mask

Dean shook his head. “That won’t be too hard…”

Ash guided Dean out of the Roadhouse and squeezed his way through several people’s personal Heavens before finally reaching the hallways. He motioned for Dean to get behind himself and started up the corridor.

“The only time we actually need em’ they aren’t here,” Dean observed. The hallway was completely empty (excluding them of course). At least, that was until Samandriel and Castiel entered the same hallway. Castiel’s eyes widened and he immediately walked up to the pair.

“Dean, are you okay?” Castiel went to reach out to Dean, but Dean flinched away from him.

Castiel gulped. How could he have not seen this reaction coming? It was without a doubt that Dean was going to be scared of him after all that he put him through. Castiel knew that he wasn’t exactly in the right mind when dealing with Dean, but he still felt the crippling guilt that came with his actions.

He’ll never forget what he has done to the poor man. But… Dean can… That’s if Castiel wipes his memory clean from everything that happened after he met him in Fareway Grocery. He could rid Dean of the pain he endured during his stay in Heaven and he would have a clean slate and an opportunity to represent himself to Dean in a better light. But his conscience won’t allow it. It wouldn’t be morally correct for him to steal his memories and tuck them away, never to be seen by anybody ever again. Act like they had never existed in the first place.

Ash’s mouth dropped at the sight of the angels’ wings. Both of them could have easily been as large as a classroom when expanded to full length, but they were both neatly tucked behind their backs, waiting for the next take off.

Samandriel’s wings were sandy beige in color and had a soft red ombre effect on the very tips of his feathers. While they did look as soft as a pillow and very fluffy, you could still tell that they could pack a punch and easily throw a man across the room without any major effort. The sides of the wings had ripples of muscles underneath the cotton tufts of feathers.

However, Castiel’s wings looked drastically different; quite the opposite in fact. They were raven ebony and if you looked at them under the correct lighting, they seemed to have a blue-green multi-chrome sheer. On the very top of his wings, Ash almost mistaken the bent alulas for sharp talons. He then realized how matted and battered they were. Chunks of feathers were missing from random sections and some of them appeared to be in the process of falling out. Whatever happened to them seemed to have been an incredibly painful experience and just the mere thought of it made Ash visibly cringe.

“Get away from me,” Dean breathed. He took a few steps back from Cas and Samandriel and held up his fists. “I’ll kill you if you don’t leave in 30 seconds.”

Ash looked back at Dean, wondering what in the hell was up with him. He looked genuinely scared and unnerved. Seeing somebody that was badass and that had a _fuck with me and you’ll die_ attitude act like that made him feel fearful too. If something could affect Dean in that way, especially after all the hell he’s been through, it meant that whatever he was staring down could fuck you up so badly it wasn’t even funny.

“Dean, I-” Castiel tried to console him. “I wasn’t in the correct state of mind.”

“Cas, I-” Dean wasn’t sure what to say. He didn’t even want to look at him.

Every time he made eye contact with the angel, his stomach flipped and the hair on the back of his neck raised. Castiel had raped him. He fucking raped him and Cas thought that after everything that happened they would continue being friends? Castiel ruined him. He can’t stop thinking about how vulnerable he was and how Castiel took advantage of that. Dean could never forgive him for that. Never.

“Don’t talk to me,” Dean sighed, directing his gaze towards the floor. “Don’t act like what you did to me wasn’t your fault. You had the chance to back out many times, but you _still_ went with it!  You kept going!” He clenched his fists to his sides before punching the wall.

Ash jumped from the crunching sound emitting from Dean’s knuckles and turned around to try and help him, but Dean pushed him away.

Dean hissed from the pounding and throbbing of his broken hand and held his bleeding fist to his chest.

“For the longest time, I thought you were on my side, Cas.” Castiel swallowed audibly. “I thought you were my friend… _my brother_.” Dean paused for a moment as he tried to hold back tears. “But I can see now that you’re just a good little soldier following orders. You never cared about me or Sam. It was all fake.”

Castiel felt his chest squeeze with crippling remorse. How could Dean say that to him? After all they’ve been through together? He fucking broke his wings for him getting him out of Hell! He’s practically flightless now! Castiel had risked everything for him!

Cas took a step closer to Dean.

“Dean, all of that is untrue, I-”

“Save your breath,” Dean scoffed. “You’d only get in my way.”

Samandriel placed a hand on Castiel’s shoulder sympathetically.

Castiel glanced back towards Samandriel and knew what he was silently saying: _You need to let him go._

“I want to take you home.”

Dean stood there with his bleeding limb coddled close. “I think i’ll just do Ash’s spell.”

Ash’s forehead creased in confusion. “Hey, wait,” he huddled next to Dean. “We don’t need the spell anymore. You’re good to go.”

“Not with him,” Dean shook his head. “I can’t.”

“I can take you,” Samandriel offered. Castiel watched the silver ceiling as if patterns danced across it. He didn’t want to be there anymore, so he left and abandoned the trio.

“I don’t need to be escorted,” Dean huffed, shaking the pain from his hand. When he noticed that Castiel had disappeared, his tense shoulders dropped.

“Come with me, Dean Winchester…” Samandriel sighed and took a hold of Dean’s arm before flying him back to the motel where Castiel had stole him from.

* * *

“There it is. The Gates to Hell,” Ruby gesticulated across the large field. She was behind what looked to be a railroad track while Sam was standing on the opposite side.

Sam scratched the back of his head. “Can’t really forget this place.”

They were at the Calvary Cemetery in Jasper, Wyoming (aka the Devil’s Gates where Dean killed that asshole Azazel).

“Since hunters fixed the devil’s trap around this place, that means you’re on your own,” Ruby reminded.

“I know.”

Sam was already on the other side of the trap and began trudging onwards. He felt goosebumps ravage his flesh and shook off the urge to cringe from the bad taste in his mouth. The Devil’s Gate had left a bad memory burned into his brain. He saw his father again… but he also set free Lilith and the seven deadly sins. The blame weighed heavy on his shoulders to this day.

“Sam Winchester.”

“Huh?” Sam jumped into the air like a frightened cat and pointed  his pistol at the stranger.

“Dean is safe again.”

“Samandriel?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to be updated on when I post new chapters, check out and follow my Tumblr page dedicated to my AO3 account: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/theredplace-ao3 ! I'd love to talk to you guys on there!


End file.
